


A Trust He Betrayed

by Airy (hn209486)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA:I - Dorian quest spoilers, Gen, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hn209486/pseuds/Airy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tip off, an anger, and a desire to once and for all get away from the chains that his father had placed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trust He Betrayed

When he found out what his father planned to do, he honestly could not say that he was surprised.  
  
 _Ah, blood magic! Of course. How traditional. How fitting._  
  
His thoughts trailed along those lines for most of the night after the tip had been dropped to him. Even as he paced in around his room. Even as he opened and closed doors. _Blood magic_ , to _change him_. A little bit of hurt here, a little bit of choice there, but overall? _Take it away._ His own father would rather turn him into an echo of who he used to be instead of dealing with the little fact that he was _gay_.  
  
And still he could not be angry.  
  
Oh, but he _wanted_ to be angry. He wanted to have a reason to slam doors or maybe scream or maybe take his staff and walk down there to his mother and fathers quarters. He wanted to slam open their door and yell and rage and show them what they were taking away. He wanted to see the _fear_ on his mothers face.  
  
Quite honestly, though, he just felt empty.  
  
And if he hated anything, he hated feeling empty. So he would _not_ let himself. He did not wish to stay here, because if he stayed one more night, or two, or three, he would just end up crying in this dim dark room. Of course this was how it had to be. Him, locked away in an unhappy marriage like his simpleton of a mother, forced to accept that life was not fair, and he was more than likely not meant to experience love.  
  
He would leave. His pacing around his bedroom stopped, picking up the letter from Felix. They would take him in. The tip had been far from anonymous, after all. A better place. He would have a spot to perform research with the boy’s father, and that would have to be more than enough to satisfy his life. And who knows, perhaps Thedas would hold something more for him?  
  
Maybe Thedas would give him a reason not to feel like his skin was too tight.  
  
He would leave a letter, because it seemed utterly wrong not too. Disappearing in the night would make the tongues wag. Oh yes, he would certainly get the attention from the court now. His mother would rage. Her only son, the heir, vanishing just like that. Dorian suspected that his father would be relieved. No point in wasting a perfectly good sacrifice on his boy now. No risk of ending up with a vegetable of a heir, although Dorian expected his father would find that even better than what he was now.  
  
Yet as he packed, he couldn’t help but take the framed picture of his parents off his bedside table and slide it in-between two pairs of socks. It would seem that he was more weak than he liked to believe.  
  
A weak man. Made sense, born of two weak parents. 


End file.
